What About Us?
by hanilys
Summary: AU: This is angsty but oh well. AU: Hanna and Emily have been dating for a year. Hanna ends the relationship due to one night and a train ticket. Can Emily convince the girl she loves to fight for what they have and not go? Read, review and enjoy


"After all we've been through.. I can't believe it. I can't believe you." Her eyes directed at the ground as they spilled out angry tears. Hanna was now playing with the bark on the tree beside her. "Em, I never meant to hurt you." "Well you are!" Emily screamed at her. "I trusted my life with you! Do you understand that, Hanna?" Her body slammed hard against the rusted metal fense behind them. She curled into the fetal position and cried. She cried harder then she ever had. Hanna was really breaking up with her after a full year of being together. Emily felt hopeless. She let a girl into her heart for the first time and then she dumps her without a reason. Hanna still hasn't got the courage to tell Emily the real reason she's leaving her. A reason is what Emily's eyes were begging for. Her tear filled brown orbs looked up to meet also teary blue eyes. "Who is she?" Emily doesn't break eye contact while saying this bitterly. Hanna on the other hand can't take to look at her. "Emily, why do you always assume the worst? This is one of the reasons. You don't trust me." "Did you not hear what I said? I trusted you with my life. I'd let you do anything you wanted. No bounderies. You abused my trust. I can tell by the way you can't look at me. It's not because I'm crying, it's because you know what you did and you know how it makes me feel." "It was one night." "And what? Are you honestly going to tell me it didn't mean anything? You're full of shit Hanna." Hanna gasped quietly at Emily's tone and her word choice. She barely swore and it took a lot to drive her to cuss. "I'm sorry..." "You're not sorry. You're pathetic." Hanna's jaw clenched. She was certain tears were going to fall. "Why are you being like this? I told you it meant nothing." She stutters on the word 'nothing'. "Oh really? Why are you breaking up with me if she didn't mean something to you? Why am I crying in front of you and you aren't trying to comfort me? Have you forgotten what we have?" "No. I'd never forget, Em. I just need to move on. I don't expect you to understand. I respect that you're angry, I understand that. But Emily, you've got to know it has nothing to do with this other girl. We had one night together. I had a little too much to drink, she did too. I know that doesn't make a diffrence in your eyes but please, I know I'm hurting you but can you please forgive me?" Hanna was infront of Emily on her knees now, begging and crying for a good reaction out of her now ex girlfriend. "Tell me why. I will forgive you if you tell me why." "Emily, you wouldn't undersand." "I'm a big girl Hanna! I can take things like this. Don't baby me just because I'm crying." "Fine! I'm moving away. Are you happy now? I didn't want to have to tell you but you're so damn stuborn you made me!" "You're what?" Emily said in a broken tone. "Moving.." Hanna repeated, again not being able to look into Emily's puppy eyes. Emily felt as if she could no longer speak. A feeling a deja vu hit her. She remembered a time when her and Alison were in the changing room, Alison being so talkitive she didn't realize she was only talking not changing. Emily finished changing and waited for the blonde to finish up herself. Ali turned her back to Emily with just her bra on. "Could you help me with the back?" Emily was freaking out on the inside but kept a calm, collected face on the outside. She smiles at Alison and did as she was asked. Emily suddenly felt the need to show Ali that she'd be hers and only hers. 'A nice passionate kiss on her shoulder could do the trick.' Emily reacted on the feeling her gut was giving her and kissed Ali's bare shoulder. "What are you doing?" Alison pulled back disgusted. Emily couldn't understand what she did so wrong. Alison let her kiss her in the library and now she's completly denying her. Emily felt embarassed, hurt and broken. She didn't hear a word Ali said after "What are you doing?". And she felt speechless. All Emily wanted was out of that locker room. Away from Ali's grossed out expression and mocking tone in her voice. Emily felt as if she was going to cry so she attempted to leave but Alison stated she was her ride and couldn't leave. Emily's flashback ends and she's back with a crying Hanna. Emily reaches for Hanna's hand and cuddles her. "Please don't leave. I couldn't stand living without you, babe. I love you so much." Emily squeezes Hanna's hand when Hanna looked away again. "Please Han, I need you." Hanna chocked back a sob and turned to Emily once again. "I promise to love you more than anyone ever could and I'll take care of you no matter how old and bitter we get. I'm yours and you're mine, right?" Hanna bit her lip trying to stop a cheesy smile. But her mood changed as a train passed on the other side of the fense. She frowned. "It's not my decision to move or not. I can't promise you I can stay but I can promise to love you like you love me. Unconditionally ans selflessly. I love you too." Emily chuckled happily as Hanna kissed her lightly at first but the paced picked up. When both had trouble breathing they pulled away. Hanna hugged Emily in the awkward position they were in on the ground. "I'm not leaving you emotionally. I'll always cherish moments like this and even the ones I hate to remember. Every moment with you is bliss." Emily smiled into Hanna's shoulder. She whispered: "This is why I chose you."


End file.
